


This Thing That Never Happened

by heatherelf



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherelf/pseuds/heatherelf
Summary: Scene continuation from episode 6x03, Bad Boys. After Hailey and Adam have a little fun at the pool hall, Hailey decides she’s not quite ready to “tie things off” with Adam. This fic picks up where the camera fades to black on Hailey and Adam in bed.(Look - I’m Upstead all the way, but this was just fun. Hailey deserved to have a little fling before she found true love, and who can resist Adam?)
Relationships: Adam Ruzek & Hailey Upton, Adam Ruzek/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	This Thing That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how or why my brain came up with this, but all I know is I want nothing but happiness for Hailey Upton. Adam is smoking hot, and I’m glad she was able to enjoy that man for a little while...

Adam’s lips and tongue absorb the thin layer of sweat that has formed on my skin as they travel down my body. His hands slide under my tank top and push it and my bra up and off of me, but his mouth never seems to cease its assault. I shiver as the cool air hits my naked torso.

He looks up into my eyes for a moment with a boyish grin on his face that belies the image of the man devouring my left nipple in his next breath. I can’t help but arch into him, and he takes advantage of the way my legs part even further by bringing his palm up to cup me inside my jeans. I know he must feel the heat radiating from my core, because the sound he makes and the vibrations against my sensitive skin are sending shockwaves down my body, and I feel myself become impossibly wet in response. I need his tongue on me – now.

He must have somehow read my mind, because the next coherent thought my brain can manage is to register the loss of both my jeans and underwear as they leave my body. I have but a second or two to brace myself before his hot, wet mouth is on me, and my vision promptly darkens as my eyes roll into the back of my head. His hands slide up my waist and around to my breasts. He rubs his thumb across my nipples as his tongue begins to circle my clit, his lips never leaving my skin.

A split-second thought rolls through me like a freight train: _How the_ hell _is he already_ this _good?_ As his hand slides back up under my ass and I feel one finger tease my entrance, I suddenly see nothing but pure white light as I come, instantly. He moans as his tongue continues to wander and grasps my hips firmly as I helplessly buck against him.

_Jesus Christ, what the hell was that?_ I wonder as my vision slowly clears. I must’ve said it out loud, because Adam chuckles as he leaves sloppy kisses on his way back up to my lips. He pauses for a moment to look into my eyes, searching for what, I’m not sure.

“Hey,” he finally says softly and with a lopsided grin. Any lingering tension I may have been harboring this past week evaporates under the warmth of his smile. My lips turn up ever so slightly in response, and I silently reach up to curve my fingers around the shell of his ear, rubbing his earlobe between my thumb and forefinger.

I rise up to meet him and slide my tongue into his mouth, and _damn._ I never thought I’d be someone who gets turned on by the taste of herself on a man’s tongue, but right now it’s really working for me. Or maybe it’s just Adam.

My hands are a little unsteady as they wander down to undo his belt. I finally manage to get it off of him, but once I do he sits up and lets his eyes roam over my body as he strips the rest of the way. I can’t help but do the same; the man is _solid_.

He reaches over to grab his wallet and pulls out a condom, catching my eye as he opens the package with his teeth. He waggles his eyebrows at me and I can’t stop the giggle that makes its way up and out of my chest. _Goofball._

He lowers himself back down to hover over me on one elbow and slides the condom on one-handed as our tongues resume their duel. He gains the upper hand as I stop to groan over the sensation of the head of his cock pushing into me. Then, we both pause to breathe as he grabs the underside of my right knee and raises my leg to my chest, at the same time burying himself completely inside me. For a few moments we just lay there, savoring the feeling, until his eyes meet mine and my hips start to move. I’m suddenly desperate for the friction.

I cry out as he pulls out halfway and thrusts back into me. I must’ve confessed to him last time while I was drunk that I like it a little rough. At the moment I’m just buzzed, and the feeling of him inside me is _incredible_. I know I’ll be sore tomorrow, but right now all I can do is reach down to grab his admittedly gorgeous ass and grind up into him even harder. I’m soaking wet as he begins to sharply rock his hips. His mouth comes down to swallow mine, but I can barely muster the coordination to kiss him properly.

Instead, I whisper unintelligible half-thoughts into his ear, and he responds with quiet moans that raise goosebumps all over my neck.

This time, when I come, my orgasm is long and slow, and I can feel it build and build before it overtakes me and I cry out, “ _Fuck!”_ I’m suddenly aware of every inch of his cock as my inner walls grip him tightly. My legs are shaking uncontrollably. His teeth come down to bite my shoulder, and I feel him pulsing inside me as he comes, the sensation drawing out my orgasm even further.

He slumps against me, and I forcefully exhale. He draws a breathless laugh from my lips as he utters, “Mmmmmmmm, Hailey, my god.”

“I know,” I whisper. If anyone had told me last week that I’d be having mind-blowing sex with a coworker (with _Adam_ , of all people), I would’ve said they were out of their mind. But…I can’t help but admit it to myself - that’s exactly what that was. 

_Well, shit._ As I abruptly come crashing back down to Earth, I begin to realize that there is no way in _hell_ I can continue to pretend that this thing never happened. What shocks me the most, however, is that I’m not sure I mind. I don’t know if I actually see us going anywhere, but for the first time in a long time, I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face and a warm body curved against mine. And there’s something to be said for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Don’t be shy. I’m so new to all of this. Should I write more of this kind of fic? Maybe some Upstead smut, perhaps? :) I hope you enjoyed this little detour on the Upstead journey! I definitely had fun writing it.


End file.
